


Until I die

by Stormybun



Series: Table for Four [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormybun/pseuds/Stormybun
Summary: Alfred's parents are divorced and he finds himself moving to Canada with his dad.





	

Matthew and Alfred were binary opposites as children. Matthew was timid and shy, with a gentle touch and soothing smiles although overly cautious and very unwilling to leave his own comfort bubble. Alfred on the other hand was loud and outgoing, curious about everything and very daring, yet often too rough and demanding. The two were much more toned down in their adult lives, perhaps their opposite personalities rubbing off on one another to make two more balanced and agreeable people. Had the two met in later life it would have been far more clear as to how the two were friends and as to why they worked so well together as a couple, but only the Lord could guess as to how the two developed such a tight friendship at the tender age of 5. 

 Alfred was quite unfortunate in that his parents split while he was quite young and he found himself moving from state to state and at times over the border into Canada, his parents playing a constant game of tug of war between Alfred and Amelia as well as both the adults working very complicated jobs in sales and law which required frequent trips across country (ultimately leading to their split.) Despite the hardships of Alfred's childhood, it was his father's two year trip to Ottawa that originally brought Alfred and Matthew together. 

 Matthew hadn't seen someone so excitable and eager in his life as Alfred. The boy had ran into the classroom with a huge grin on his face and loudly introduced himself to the kindergarten class with pure pride, and Matthew could only stare up at the boy in awe and terror; wowed by his accent and boldness but fearful of such a loudmouthed child as those tended to be the ones picking on him for being so quiet. 

 That fear was very short lived. 

 The newcomer had proven himself quite bright with his phonetics and "advanced" (as Miss Hooper had said, although Matthew new he could do much better) reading skills but did fumble a bit when it came to his mathematical skills (2x3 isn't 5 Alfred.) This did intrigue Matthew, however it wasn't until lunch that Matthew became fascinated by the American's charm, much like everyone else in the class, and that Alfred even began to notice the doe eyed blond. 

 "Why do you bring a teddy bear to school?" 

 "You don't talk. You're so weird." 

"I bet your mommy and daddy don't even love you." 

 The words had been harsh and stung like when you fall into a pile of nettles or graze your knee on hard concrete. It wasn't anything new for Matthew but it brought tears to his eyes every time. They began to poke at his cheeks and pull at his hair and tug on his clothes. Matthew lay there limp, not struggling against his abusers, just silently sobbing in terror. However, much to Matthews surprise, it wasn't Miss Hooper who interrupted the fight as per usual. Instead Alfred stormed over with a likeness to an angry bull and tugged at one of the boy's shirts. 

 "What y’all doing picking on some kid for?" He huffed, arms folded and scowling at the other children, who just stared back sheepishly. "Don't y'all know y'ain't supposed to bully people?" 

 Alfred stared down the other, kids, shaking his head in disapproval much akin to his father, causing the others to mumble a sorry and shuffle away from the still trembling Canadian. Alfred pulled a seat out next to Matthew and pulled him into a hug, patting the boys back and stroking his hair as well as a 5 year old could. 

 "Am sorry those kids are so mean to ya! I don't like seeing kids pick on others," Alfred mumbled into Matthews ear. 

 Matthew smiled from behind foggy glasses, timidly whispering, "thank you for saving me, Alfred." 

 Alfie grinned and patted Matthews shoulder. "It's no problem! Think of me like a super hero, like, um, batman or captain America!!" 

 Matthew grinned back and rubbed at his eyes nodding.

 "What's ya name by the way? My names Alfie but ya already know that."

"Matthew," came the mumbled reply. 

 "Well Matthew - Mattie - you and I are going to be best friends! You can show me around Canada and I'll show you all my cool comics from America and we can play superheroes together where I'll be superman and you can be Louis and I can save you!" 

 He roughly grabbed Matthew's hands and beamed at the boy an almost blinding grin, his blue eyes lighting up in excitement. Matthew shot him a small sheepish smile in return, peeking out behind his glasses and chewing on his sleeve, offering a shy nod that made his curls bob around his jawline. 

"That's good! I've never had a best friend before besides Kumario...I can show you all my books too! I have so many! I really like the ones about animals though... Did you know that every cows spots are unique and no two cows look the same?"

 The two babbled on for the rest of lunch, sharing and swapping food together, and doubling into fits of laughter when Alfred snorted milk up his nose. The chatter didn't die down during lessons either, although Miss Hooper let it slide for the most part, happy to see her usually quiet and socially awkward student had finally made a friend. When home time came, Francis was very pleased to see Matthew so happy and talkative, getting a whole earful about how wonderful Alfred was and how the two were gonna be best friends. Much to the two children's delight, Alfred, Amelia and his mother had moved in down the street, causing Matthew to stay out a little too late past dinner time, although Marianne could hardly complain at seeing her son have a play date for the first time in his life. 

Matthew and Alfred did become best friends after that. They'd visit each other almost every night after school, spent every break and lunch sitting together (and sometimes holding hands when Matthew felt scared or lonely) and happily discussing super heroes and animals without a care in the world (Matthew really liked wolverine and Alfred discovered that eagles are /so/ badass!) 

Yet, their happiness couldn't last forever. 

Behind the childish innocence and endless nights of sharing juice boxes whilst reading together or playing cops and robbers, the two had remained ignorant of the ongoing war for custody between Alfred's parents, and before the boys birthdays could even come around, Alfred was being scooped up and shipped back to Cali to live with his mom. Neither really understood why Alfred had to leave (although Alfred really missed his mom a lot and wanted to see her again) but they did understand it meant they couldn't see one another, and the two were heartbroken. Almost a years worth of friendship had been destroyed; countless nights of fun and games, swapping sandwiches, baking cookies with Mattie's mama, splashing in the mud with Alfie's dad, everything had to come to an end. 

Matthew held tightly to Alfred's hand, afraid to let go as he sobbed into Kumajiro with the force of Niagara Falls. "You are gonna come back right?" 

"I will Mattie, I promise!" 

"You promise?"

"Mattie, I promised you id be your captain America! I can't leave you forever, I will come back." 

The two shared a teary hug, clinging to each other for dear life. "Hey alfie," Matthew mumbled. 

"Promise me you'll always love me...even if you live in America....that you'll...never forget me?" 

 Alfred grinned, tears still rolling over his cheeks. "I'll love ya till I die, Mattie."

And with that the two parted ways. Matthew didn't make any new friends and school, although he didn't get bullied anymore. He spent year after year, socially awkward and unable to make friends, hoping and praying that one day Alfred would show up at Mr Kirkland's house, but by the time he finished second grade, Arthur had moved out (much to Francis's delight) and Matthew lost all hope of seeing his captain america again. 

 "I'll love you until I die too, Alfie. I'll love you forever and ever and ever..."


End file.
